


Hidden In The Darkness

by Kat_Winchester67



Series: Hidden In The Darkness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Azazel's Special Children, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, F/M, Hell, Hunters & Hunting, Lucifer's Cage, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Winchester67/pseuds/Kat_Winchester67





	1. Chapter 1

The memory of possibly being left alone in a foster home ever since I was a 4 week old baby crossed my mind once or twice but just thinking of everything that might have happened took hold of my nightmares every night. Now just imagine living in a world where everything you loved was lost before the very path that you walked on. That day my adopted parents brought my home was the day everything went entirely wrong. I knew that being brought into this world was the worst idea my biological mother and father allowed. As soon as my mother put me into my crib and turned on the little night light beside my bed, I saw a dark figure looming over my crib, his eyes glowed bright gold and something awful fell into my mouth. I was too little to understand what exactly fear was, but I knew in the back of my newly functioning mind that this thing wasn’t good. I wanted to cry to get the attention of my parents down the hall but something, something deeply rooted spark of self-preservation against this “threat”, kept me silent and safe.

That night haunted my thoughts and every damn year I’d push away more and more people from my existence. People wouldn’t hear me out, push me around and call me names. But I knew in the back of my mind they would remember whom I really am deep down inside of me. Each year if I concentrated hard enough, I could’ve thought I saw something fall to the ground off of my dresser in my room or even be able to close the door, making my mom to come check on me to see if I was alright and even during school I was able to know where to toss the basketball to someone who wasn’t even at the corner of my vision yet. I remember having to go to the principal’s office multiple times for headaches. I’m so surprised I was able to graduate school with good grades even for not being in class a lot.

Being in school was hard for me throughout my entire life. The older I got, the worse everything seemed to get until it reached a breaking point the year I turned 15. The headaches at that point had reached an all time high right after my beloved German shepherd dog died unexpectedly, the pain in my head amplified with each tear shed to the cusp of screaming in agony. 

My dog's unexpected death was tough as it caused me to shut everything out around me more then what no one called normal. Everyone and I mean everyone sounded muffled and distant when they tried talked to me and if I responded, it was far and in between what really had on my mind. As soon my parents and I got back from the vet office, my adopted mother’s constant reassurance that everything happens for a reason and that he had a long life full of love and affection from myself but I didn’t care, I just wanted him back so I just walked past her and into my bedroom, slamming the door a little harder then I wanted. My dog, he was always something to come home to; seeing him standing at the front window of the house with his wagging tail and him running to the top of the stairs to greet us with his happy adorable black face and just his unrequited love. 

I leaned against the door and looked over my simple room; the blacked out curtain raised halfway up my window, my double bed plied high with clothes to the textbooks placed on my desk. My eyes lingered on the books until I stood above my desk and saw the top book; it was my mythology textbook. A small headache started at my left temple and my left hand instinctively went up to touch it as if the coldness of my hands could calm the pain as I stared down at the book in front of me.

There was a flash in front of my eyes and noticed that I was sitting back in my mythology class. I looked up from my desk and saw that I sat in the back as far from everyone as I could. I couldn’t stand any of my classmates as I grew up with them, only knowing them as basically enemies against my way of life but I felt that this class was my getaway from their bullcrap that I don’t condone or even think about. Other then that I actually enjoyed this class for the most part, when I was picking out my timetable at the beginning of the year, this class caught my attention in a millisecond in just one look of the list. It felt like it was drawing me in more and more each day of school.

Mr. Alfaro had just walked in holding a small wooden box, “Alright class. Today we are going to talk about something that is in just about every single one of the ancient religions we have talked about.” Mr. Alfaro said and placed the box down on his desk and leaned next to it, “Any idea what I'm taking about?” I sat there pondering his words and frowned when I didn’t know the answer so no one else spoke up, “What a surprise!” Mr. Alfaro scoffed, “We are going to talk about crossroads.” He turned around and grabbed a small stack of papers and passed them out. He came by my desk and sat the paper in front of me, I looked up at him with a small smile as he returned mine with his, when he left to walk back up to the front of the class, I looked down and my eyes were brought down to the large word “Summoning” in big bold letters. After scanning it over it explained how some people think you can summon a demon to make a deal and seal it with a kiss. 

As I finished the small paragraph the vision faded and I found myself sitting in my chair, my head against the back of the chair. I brought my hands up to my now throbbing head and as I did felt something wet running down my upper lip. I reached the tip of my tongue up to my upper lip, bringing my tongue back into my mouth, tasting copper. I wiped the back of my hand under my nose and I pulled it back to see a small smear of blood along the back of it. I sat there staring at it confused, my head has felt like it was splitting, my eyes blurred with the really bad headaches but I had never had a true vision or a nosebleed from my almost daily headaches. I shook my head I didn't have time to deal with any of this right now, I wanted no I needed to find that paper. I reached over to the textbook, cracking it open to go through all the pages but I couldn’t find it. I reached over to grab my backpack from the floor by the desk, sifting through all the pockets, my hand scraping against a piece of paper. 

I pulled it out and scanned it over again, “Make a deal... Sell my soul...” I whispered to myself and instantly my dog came to mind and I couldn't think of a better use for my soul then to bring something so loving back into the world, something I gave more of my love to then anything else. 

“I'll need a box, graveyard dirt, a picture of the person making the deal and a bone of a black cat... oh great where am I going to get that?” I grumbled to myself as my shoulders sank at the thought of killing a black cat when I loved all animals. I thought it over for a moment, it would be easy to get everything else; I lived next to a cemetery so it wouldn’t take me very long to get the dirt, I also had an old broken jewellery box I could use, even a small picture I hated to use but the bone of a black cat was going to be much harder.

~

It took a couple of days as well as a few nosebleeds before I found a shelter that had an excess of cats. I hated that it had come to this but I just had to get those bones. So I played 'the grieving kid who's cat disappeared' to every shelter I could get to by foot until I struck pay dirt. A shelter had just euthanized 6 cats and half of them were black. I begged, pleaded and even forced a few tears to see if my lost little Mittens was in there among the others. I found the first black cat and cooed over the lump of black fur. It didn't take but a few more tears and some heavy sobs before I had convinced them to let me take him home to bury.

When they finally relented, they gave me a garbage bag to put him into and all I thought that’s just mean, treating their bodies like that but as soon as I left the shelter I took a few extra turns and ended up at an old abandoned home on my way home. I hid behind the building away from any prying eyes of anyone that would walk by and retrieved a handful of bones from the tail of the cat. It took all of my willpower not to throw up as I did but it had to be done, I kept thinking over and over again, “For Buddy.” 

I put the bones in a plastic bag I had brought with me to put into the box when I get home. Once I was done crying over the poor thing as well as apologizing to it, I placed the cat into a small hole that I had dug days before and covered it in dirt swiftly without looking down at its limp body. As soon as I was done, I placed a large rock over it marking it just in case I needed any more, hoping inside my head that I wouldn’t. The information on this ritual didn't specify what bones so I hoped the easiest would work. 

I headed back home but by the time I got there it was starting to get dark so I figured tonight would be as good as any other night. But first things first, I didn't want to deal with all the mess in the bag so I snuck behind the house into the backyard and made my way straight to the green garden hose that hung on the side of the house. I glanced around the corner hoping either of my parents were busy doing something like watching TV or working before pulling the bag from my pocket. I spent the next 25 minutes cleaning the bones as well as I could then hiding them back in my pocket, tucking in the corners so my mom wouldn’t see it so easily. As soon as I walked through the front door and up the stairs and past her office door to my room I got a stern lecture from my mother who had no idea where I was. 

I rolled my eyes at her ever since I got quieter and she seemed to take that as if I was rebelling. I actually found it a little entertaining because I full knew I wasn't rebelling, I was attempting to sell my soul, was that worse? I made the excuse to go do some homework to escape and headed straight to my room, I locked my door as soon as I got in there. I went to my closet door, I slowly opened it to try and not make any noise, bending down to find the hidden old jewellery box in the back of my closet where no one ever looked. I pulled it out and opened the split lid, making sure that the dirt and picture were already in it. I reached for the plastic bag out of my pocket, opening it and pulled a single bone out of the bag, dropping it in the box with a shiver at what I had done to get that. I put the bag in the closet in the same spot the box once sat and slid the jewellery box under my bed knowing fully well that it was easier to grab after I was sure my parents were asleep. 

I spent the next half an hour saying the Latin ritual over and over again making sure I was able to say it correctly. As soon as my mother called my father and I for supper, I sat through it as quiet as I do every night as my parents tried to gouge me into talking but my mind was far from going to some neighbour kids party they heard about at the store. I left the table after finishing less then half my food I was in no mood to eat. I went straight back into my room saying goodnight to my parents, I laid in bed on my side like I normally did and pretended to be asleep as I knew it wasn't going to be long before both of my parents were in bed. My mom had to get up at the crack of dawn for work and my dad had to be at a get together with a bunch of his friends that morning, so I waited and stared at the ceiling until I heard my mother’s loud snoring. 

The ticking of a clock was the only noise in the house but I waited a little while longer before I sat up. I quietly glided off my bed trying to make sure my neither feet nor bed make a sound. I grabbed my jacket and the box, slowly making my way to my bedroom door. I cracked it open as slowly and quietly as I could, listening for any noise to signify that my parents had heard me. I was greeted with silence so I slipped out of my room closing the door behind me and I made my way away from my room, out of the house. It was almost pitch black outside, the sky clouded covering the moon and stars but I knew where to go so even in the dark it was simple. 

There was a small dirt crossroad I knew about a few blocks away on the edge of town, I went around to the house and grabbed the shovel from the small shed making my way there to the crossroad. When I got closer, I noticed a single streetlight on the corner causing an eerie glow to fall onto the intersection. My skin crawled the closer and closer I got, the thought of bringing back my baby boy kept coming to mind forcing my feet to move. I stood in the middle of the intersection trying to steel myself for what I was really going to do; half of me hoped this would work and the other half prayed it wouldn't. 

I set the box on the ground and started to dig a little hole right in the center of the road just big enough for the box once I dug the hole I set the shovel on the ground to bend down and grab the box. I took a deep breath and said, “Here goes nothing.” placing the box in the hole and used my shot to throw the dirt on top of it. The Latin words came out in such a rush that I wasn't even sure I said them. I opened my lips to start again but I heard a male voice coming from my right. 

“Can I help you?” the voice said and I jumped, barely able to catch myself from falling to the ground.

I turned to see a tall brown haired man standing not more then 6ft from me, he had a black suit on with his arms crossed on his chest his skin lightly tanned. It was hard for me to see any real distinguishing features in the low lighting. 

“Well hurry up I haven't got all day.” His deep voice sent chills up my spine.

“It worked?!” My voice was barely above a whisper but the smirk on the man's face let me know he heard me just fine. 

“Of course it worked, now I'm assuming you want to make a deal with me...” He said to me but I froze. I wanted to make a deal yes but I also didn't think this would really work. “You know little girl playing with demons isn't very smart!” He growled at me.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, “My dog, I want my dog back. Healthy, happy and able to live a long life.”

The man took a couple of steps towards me and every muscle in my body told me to run, “A dog, now that's a first. Alright then I want your soul, you will have a year to enjoy this dog of yours. Does that seem fair?” A large smirk crosses his lips that caused me to bite my lip, did I really have the courage to sell my soul? 

But then a thought came to me, “A year what do you mean?” I asked him.

He took a few more steps towards me, looking down at me, “In a years time you die.” 

I was beyond shocked I thought that if I made a deal when I died my soul went to hell not that I would die early. 

“Don't let that stop you, I mean you had so much conviction. You must love this dog very much.” He chuckled at the end and I wanted nothing more then to smack the smirk off his face, “Well tick-tock I haven't got all night so make up your mind!” I couldn't speak so I nodded my head, “Good then-“ He stopped mid sentence, his eyes wide as he seemed to stare behind me. 

“I'm sorry her soul is already spoken for.” A commanding male voice echoed behind me, my body shivered as I felt whoever was behind me walk up to stand behind me, a hand covering my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

My body instantly went rigid rom his touch and I started to get a massive headache, trying to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I had the same thought run through my mind like it did when I was brought home… it was him… I swallowed deeply but kept a hold of my head.

The man gave my shoulder a soft squeeze, “Your services are no longer needed,” He said to the man across from us.

I looked up slightly to see the other man hesitating for just a split second. The other man behind me flicked his right hand towards the other and flames burst below him. It covered his body as he screamed and was sent back to wherever he came from leaving the burnt meat-suit.

I grabbed my head, almost pulling my hair out in sheer pain as he used his own power against the other.

He glanced down at me when he felt the quick jerk of movement underneath his hand, “Calm yourself!” He growled down at me.

I dropped my hands, feeling a surge of energy consume my body, moving my shoulder away from his hand, waving my right to try to fling him against the streetlight, “You cannot tell me what to do!”

I saw the man being pushed sending him a few feet away. His feet skidding on the dirt, barely able to keep standing but he straightened back up and smirked at me, “Perfect telekinesis, any other little gems you have hidden?” He said and chuckled a little before taking a couple slow deliberate steps towards me.

I glanced down at my hands, my face showing a shocked expression at what I had just done, pushing both hands out towards him, “What the heck is this?!” I yelled but grabbed for my head again in pain. As I held my head, I heard heavy leather boots against the ground as the man came towards me and grabbed both of my wrists, pulling my hands away from my head.

“A gift, a simple gift that I gave you years ago.” The man said to me as I squeezed my eyes shut. The man held my wrists tightly to keep me from running away or to not allow my to try that little trick I never knew I was able to do again.

I pulled at his grip, “Let me go!” I tugged my arms away in a feeble attempt to get away from him, “Who are you?! I don't want this gift!”

He held my wrists just a little tighter, making me squeak in terror. “This gift I'm afraid cannot be returned. This gift is for the future.” He said to me and shook my wrists causing my body to rock side to side forcefully, “You will bring about the end of humanity! Like everyone who receives this gift.” He told me.

I dropped my head and felt hot tears running down my cheeks, “But I don't want it... I just want to be normal...”

The man lessened his grip on my wrists before saying, “Normal you can never be, why do all you special children want to be normal? First Sam Winchester and now you, you are better then normal, you are special. You are above normal humans but only if you nurture this gift.”

I shook my head and looked up at the man, tears still running down my face, “I don't want to destroy humanity!” I yell but realization hits me, “Wait... there are others like me?” I asked the man and relaxed a little bit. “Who exactly are you?”

The man laughed, it was a low almost forced laugh, “Destroying humanity is going to happen with or without your help. And who I am isn't really important but you may call me Azazel.”

I scoffed slightly at what he just told me, “No it won't ‘Azazel’ I just know it won't.” I said and smiled almost a mischievous as if I knew the future already.

“You don't know anything child, this world is coming to an end. You might not believe it right now but you will see the signs soon enough.” Azazel smirked, raising his left hand to the side of my face, running his knuckles up my cheekbone and pushing my hair away from my face, “Just protect that wicked little soul until it's time. I'll always be watching you, you show such promise having that power at such a young age.”

I pulled my face away from his touch, “Not until some people try to stop it...” I flicked my wrist sending him flying away from me, “I won't use my powers for evil!” I yelled at him.

Azazel was pushed back a couple feet, he gritted his teeth and took two large steps until he was inches in front of me, “You won't use them for evil then what's to stop me from killing you here and now?” he asked me and in a millisecond his hand shot up, grabbing my throat, “I could do it you know. A simple flick of the wrist and your weak little neck would snap.” He said to me and gave my throat a little squeeze, air catching in my throat, “How about this? You work on your little powers and I won't take everything and anything you love in the world and destroy it!?”

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his arm, “You can kill me all you want I don't care. I wasn't supposed to be here anyway!” I yelled loud enough for him to hear.

“You weren't supposed to be here?” A dry chuckle escaped his throat, “You are supposed to be anywhere I allow you! So if threats of death won't keep you in line what about the threat to loved ones? Watching them die in agony and knowing you could have saved them?

I thought back to my adopted family asleep in their room and looked down, “I guess that's something to keep me going...” I closed my eyes wishing that this nightmare was over, “Just don't hurt my parents...

He smirked and shook his head, “Always with the parents. This is just too easy.” He released my throat and bent down until he was eye to eye with me. “Remember I'll always be watching.” His smirk grew and he let his bright yellow eyes flash just a second*

I swallowed seeing his yellow eyes for the first time and nodded, saying, “Yes sir...” like a good little soldier in the army.

“Good girl. Now why don't you run on home? And stop messing with random demons, and play around with your powers I want you strong when I come for you.” He straightened up and turned on his heels not waiting for my response. He walked into the shadows and disappeared as quietly as he came.

As soon as Azazel left, I put my hand over my heart, taking in slow deep breaths hoping to calm it down, “What just happened? I mumbled to myself before looking around and darting home as quickly as I could. I ran through the mudroom, swiftly but quietly running into my room to hide underneath the comfort of my blankets.

As soon as the time turned into midnight I went to bed that night with a mind filled with horrible nightmares; I would stalk, torture and then kill anyone in my path. I was standing there watching my body do these horrible things as a huge surge of power I got as their blood touched my hands and their last breath was taken right in front of me. I felt almost indestructible. Every life I took, no matter how small, gave me a large boost in my demonic powers and I knew then and there that these powers whatever they truly were, I knew they weren't good. They would be the death of me or anyone else that was around me. The nightmares changed from random people to animals and finally to my parents, the torture I inflicted on them was unspeakable and the pleasure I got from it sickened me. I couldn't stop, I couldn’t even form words as I watched the sick smile appear on my face as I flung my mother from wall to wall with my powers with her screams filling the room.

Every night from then on it was the same damn thing… my body standing above the corpses of my adopted mother and father, my mother who raised me as a Christian when in fact I was born into a world of evil that consumed every corner of my life from the day I was born. Ever since that nightmare happened, I pulled away from both of my parents because of what I would become. It tore me away from my entire family, leading me into a deep spiral of depression that all I could think of was suicide to get rid of this craziness of my life. 

As the suicidal thoughts turned into dreams and got darker each night, my mind would feel like it was being pulled away. The harder I fought it the worse the migraines got. So finally after a week I stopped fighting it, I was pulled from the bridge I was standing on ready to jump. I appeared in a small dark office in front of a large wooden desk, the chair behind it held the man with yellow eyes, his feet crossed at the ankles on the desktop. 

“So you don't think you can take it?” He said and laughed, “You don't seem to get how important you are.” I swallowed as he continued, “You have been chosen, and even got brought to the front of the line where no one can take your place. And yet you still can't seem to keep it together? I don't understand what he sees in you. You can't be as important as he says... but who am I to judge?” He laughed again as he pulled his feet off the desk and leaned his arms on it, lacing his fingers together, “Now I'm only going to say this once... Stop all these thoughts of doing away with yourself, you are no good to anyone dead.” He said and smirked as I opened my mouth to retort, “You don't need to say anything. I know everything that's going on. You are afraid you’re actually going to hurt your parents, well this is war and some casualties are unavoidable but I promise they will love long happy lives if you just stop this downward spiral. Now off with you!” He yelled and waved his hand taking me back to be standing on the edge of the bridge, the heavy brown floodwaters rushing below me. 

I had a choice to make and he was leaving it up to me. Could I really take my own life outside of a dream or could I be strong enough to fight through it and continue living. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my family's faces flashed in the darkness and when I opened my eyes I was standing in my room looking down at my sleeping form. My form on the bed jumped up, staring wide eyed at my spirit and soon before I noticed anything I felt sucked into her, gravity pulled me and we collided in each other until I awoke from the dream. I lay on the floor of my bedroom, my blankets wrapped up in my prone form, breathing in heavily from what I just witnessed in my dream.

Since the yellow eyed demon gave me the choice of choosing to be alive and he would allow my parents to live through the war or I would die and my parents would die also during the war. I chose to live and fight back against the evil in my life, even continuing school.

As four years of high school passed and ended in a blur after trying to sell my soul. Every day my headaches grew just as my powers did. The headaches got so bad that the pain had blocked out the entirety of my graduation ceremony. I woke up in my bed the next morning feeling a wet splotch on my pillow. I wiped my hand on the pillow not opening my eyes until my hand was in front of my face to notice it covered in red little to my knowledge it was my own blood. I reached up to rub underneath my nose to feel dried blood on my skin. I leaned my head back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, wishing this entire lifetime of horror was over already. The nosebleeds had become normal now, well in whichever normal people can think of and didn't seem to scare me like they once did. 

My powers had grown to the point that I could move anything I wanted within reach just by looking at it. A new power had just started to develop when I got into college, no one could lie to me well they could but I would know almost instantly. If someone was lying to me a sharp stabbing pain would rip through my brain like lightning. The pain was quick and after the first couple of times I didn't scrunch up my face in pain. I avoided talking to anyone that turned out to lie constantly, the more they lied the worse the pain got and was soon followed with a nosebleed. I didn’t want anyone to notice the trails of red liquid running down my lips and chin.

My college classes were the only times I was around people except when I was at home around my parents; I tried to stay away from anyone that could cause me pain, either emotionally or physically. It had been months if not longer since my last premonition it wasn't anything real exciting, just one about some girl being killed. It scared me but deep down I knew it was going to happen again and again. I almost looked forward to my next premonition and that scared me more then anything, I was fighting with fire from using my abilities but I knew if I stopped he would show up and take away everything I held dear. 

I walked into my video editing class, it was Friday afternoon, we had just dealt with midterm exams and everyone was exhausted including me. I drug my feet to my seat dropping my butt down in it like a sack of bricks. As it became ten after twelve, our professor started talking about our next project for the end of the year. He mentioned being able to make a theatrical trailer but my eyes grew heavy and my head dropped like I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was standing on a large deserted bridge. It was dark as the moon was hidden behind the clouds. 

I could hear rushing water surrounding me; the air around me was alive cause the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I could smell the trees and even the water that was below me. Then in an instant I was sitting in a car, my hands gripping the steering wheel as the engine revved, the rubber of the wheels scraping against the concrete street filling my nostrils. I could feel the leather of the seat and the steering wheel under my hands. I felt like I was really in this unknown car. I looked out the windows and then out the windshield seeing a dark figure running in front of the car in the bright headlights, my foot against my will, slammed on the gas as the man turned back to look at the car over his shoulder. My body wasn't listening to me, it felt controlled even as I tried to pry my hands off the wheel and my foot off the gas, I pulled my arms back hard but my hands wouldn’t let go, I knew it was useless but I had to try. The car jerked forward as my foot slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor as the man who was still running was only a third of the way down the bridge. I had no idea who he was but I knew on this long bridge he had three options, either continue running and try to make it to the end of the bridge, jump off the bridge and probably die from the fall if not from drowning or get hit. I tried to scream as loud as I could to gain the man’s attention but nothing came out no matter how hard I had tried. 

The car ploughed into the man, sending him flying down the road and landing a few times on the hard pavement. His head bouncing twice on the road with a sickening crack each time. The car stopped as it hit him and I could see the blood pooling around his lifeless body. My jaw dropped and tears started spilling down my cheeks as I screamed and this time I made a noise coming out of the premonition, I fell out of my seat panicking and screaming at the top of my lungs. 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at me, I was in the back of the classroom lying on the floor with my rolling chair flipped on top of my hips. I shoved it off of me and grabbed my bag to run out of the room. I ran through the hallway and out of the college to find a shaded part of the building with no one around to stop and catch my breath. I could still feel the car underneath me, hitting the man; I could still hear the crack his head made against the cement, the smell of the river water and the copper smell that grew stronger each second. I started to hyperventilate as the scene played again and again in my head. I slid down the building and brought my knees up to my chest as I tried to regain myself but I couldn't seem to calm down at all the image of him lying on the road in the headlights wouldn't leave my head. 

I was so out of touch with reality that I hadn't even noticed the sun start to dip below the horizon and everyone leaving class. I pulled myself from the ground and headed home. I walked up the stair in a daze to my small apartment on the third floor. I had gotten a small place on campus it wasn't the greatest of places but it was a place to get away from everyone. 

I rummaged through my bag searching for my keys, opening the door, and threw my bag down by the door as I got into my apartment. I leaned against the now closed door and tried to take deep calming breaths, I still couldn't get those images out of my head then out of the blue my mind went to the ritual I had done trying to get my dog back. “Maybe I can get him to save this man.” I mumbled, I ran to my bedroom and grabbed the nearest box, grabbing a small picture off the wall. I went through the drawer of my dresser where I kept the now cloth bag of bones and a small jar of graveyard dirt that I had taken when I was younger. I wasn't sure why I kept both those things but somehow I knew I would need them again and right now I did. 

I didn't hesitate to run out of my apartment and straight to the nearest crossroad. It wasn't far from my apartment and a pothole sat close to the center as I stood there. I threw the box and all the ingredients in the hole and I grabbed a couple handfuls of nearby dirt from the underneath of a small bush. As soon as the dirt touched the top of the box a soft male cackle came from behind me. 

I turned around to see a tall bald man wearing a black dress shirt with a deep red tie, noticing that his pants matched his shirt, “So what do we want?’ His voice deep and foreboding, his eyes almost red but I couldn't be sure in the darkness as they stared into my very soul. 

“I um am not sure...” I said softly as he walked towards me taking long strides until he stood a foot away from me, he was at least 6 feet tall as he towered over me. 

“Then why in the name of Lucifer did you summon me?” He growled at me causing me to flinch away and he laughed at me reaction. 

“I want to save someone...” My voice said barely above a whisper. 

“Save someone? From what cancer or some other fatal illness?”

I shook my head no and said, “Someone is going to die. He is going to be hit by a car. I have seen it and I want to stop it.” 

The crossroads demon cocked an eyebrow at me, “Oh you must think you saw someone a nightmare perhaps?” He laughed at me and I could feel my temper start to rise and with a small flick of my head, the demon was sent flying and I said, “No. I saw it happen. I don't know who it was but I want to sell my soul so he doesn't die. I feel like it is my task and I want to do it.” 

He glared at me for a minute before straightening up and walking back over, “Fair enough, so you saw this happen? Give me details and I will see what I can do." I took a deep breath before going into as much detail as I could about the man when I finished the demon let out a loud laugh, “Dean fucking Winchester?! You saw him die?!” I remember that last name my memory a little fuzzy because of the headaches. Was it Steve... or maybe Shane... God it's on the tip of my tongue. 

The demon was now just staring at me as I tried to figure out the name, “So does that mean you have gifts like his little brother Sammy?” 

My head jerked up in surprise at the name, “That's the name!”

The demon smirked at me and my blood ran cold, “So if I save him. What will I get in return?”

I shrugged my shoulders and said again, “My soul.”

He crossed his arms impatiently, “I get that but to save his life, you need to sweeten the deal usually for this type of thing I give around 7 years but with someone of your... special calibre I'm going to need something better then that.” 

I was a little shocked that just giving my soul wasn't enough and it seemed to because of those damn powers I was forced to work on. “Where is the yellow eyed man, he would do it!” I tried to bluff hoping that the yellow-eyed demon would show up and I could work something out with him. 

“The yellow eyed...? Ah you mean Azazel.” The demon smirked at me, “He's dead. Been that way for oh going on 4 years now.” He raised his hand to stroke my cheek, “So you see, your special little powers mean jack shit to me sweetheart.”

Truly he was dead? I was beyond shocked, that means 4 years ago I could have stopped using these accursed powers and have lived a normal life. 

“So what about this deal?” He asked me and I glared up at him wanting to rip his throat out; I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. I knew the powers were causing that anger more then anything, that's what I've been fighting with all these years. “I save the Winchester from his little mishap and once it's done you come to hell with me.”

I stared at him as a sharp pain resonated in my skull because I knew he was lying, lying about something I didn’t really want to know about. “I want to see him with my own eyes.”

The demon clicked his jaw, “Fine you can watch as I save him but then it's straight to hell no fighting.” I gave the demon a small nod and in a blink of an eye, the college campus disappeared and I now stood in a small wooded patch. I could see the familiar bridge in front of me, the car’s headlights bright in the dark night. I could see Dean as he was running away from the car as it revved its engine, jerking forward on him. 

I was ready to scream when I saw Dean disappearing from the bridge but reappeared behind the wheel of the car stopping it as fast as he could. A loud wail of the wheels echoed through the night, “There all done, the ghost has been dealt with and the Winchester is alive another day. Shall we go?”

I was frozen, the image from my premonition still lingered in my head but the new sight of a man I have never met alive and safe because of me was slowly over writing it inside of me I knew it was a great feeling. 

“Hello?” The demon's voice boomed in my ear and I gave him a simple nod before he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me, it almost felt like down into the Earth. 

I soon felt the hot searing pain of fire licking at my flesh as we entered my eternity, Hell. The same Hell I grew up knowing.


End file.
